Hostage Harry
by randombookworm
Summary: I have kidnapped Harry Potter because I was bored.
1. Ransom Note

_**I have kidnapped Harry Potter.**_

_**I will not release him until I get 100 signed replies.**_

_**I will never leave him alone.**_

_**That tends to annoy people.**_

_**So unless you want an annoyed Harry Potter, **_

_**Give me 100 signed reviews.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-Paige**_


	2. Getting to Know

Me: I need 100 signed reviews, but until then, he is stuck with me

Harry: Darn it. It's like I can't just whip out my wand and-

Me: Actually, you can't. Because I kidnapped you, you can't use magic to escape

Harry: Oh. (Lights match)

Me: What are you doing?

Harry: Making a fire to burn all these books with

Me: NOOO! (Huggles books)

Harry: Fine. God, you remind me so much of Hermione

Me: I know. Hey, have you tuned in to Potterwatch lately?

Harry: No

Me: (Tunes in to Potterwatch)

_Harry Potter has gone missing. He was kidnapped by an American girl named Paige._

(Turns off radio)

See

Harry: ...

Me: Have you seen the Potter Puppet Pals on Youtube?

Harry: That's my name. And no.

Me: (Logs on to Youtube)

_Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore_

Harry: Hey!

Me: What?

Harry: That looks nothing like me

Me: I have to leave

Harry: FREEDOM!

Me: Nope. You're coming with me.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Make my day and press the little purple review button! Please!**


	3. Poking Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Amy. She is a living person. That would be creepy.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Band Thing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me: Look Amy, it's Harry (Pokes Harry)

Amy: Coolish! (Joins in on poking)

Teacher: Why are you poking Harry?

Me: Because it's fun

Teacher: Okay then

Harry: HELP ME!

Me: Harry wrote a poem

Harry: No I didn't

Me: *Ahem* _Roses are Red_

_ Violets are Blue_

_ I am Annoyed_

_ And don't like You_

Harry! That's not nice apologize to me!

Harry: *in a monotone* Harry is very sorry and will destroy the evidence (shoves paper into mouth)

Me: *snickers* Yummy

Harry: Shut up. By the way, what is this stupid song?

Me: It's Over & Over and it's an _awesome _song

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head, I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead, I know what's best for me, but I want you instead, I'll keep on wasting all my time, over and ov-

Harry: My ears are bleeding!

Me: Well la di freaking da (turns up music)

... Fine (changes song)

on the ground I lay, motionless in pain, I can't see my life, flashing before my eye, dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream, wake me up, I'm living a nightmare, I will-

Harry: Stop!

Me: What?

Harry: Why do you listen to this crap?

Me: It's not crap!

Harry: Yes it is!

Me: No!

Harry: Yes!

Me: No!

Harry: Yes!

Me: No!

Harry: Yes!

Me: No!

Harry: Yes!

Me: How?

Harry: Um...well...

Me: Ha!

Harry: What?

Me: You can't come up with a good reason

Harry: Well no

Me: See?

Harry: Whatever

Me: (Pulls out large tree branch)

Harry: What is that for?

Me: Someone told me that large sticks are good for keeping wizards in check

Harry: Oh

Me: (Whacks Harry with stick)

(Continues whacking Harry with stick)

**Review please!**


	4. Boredom, boredom, booooredom

**A/N I am soooooooo sorry to all of you reading my other story Some Odd Kids. I have been too lazy to type up the 12+ pages I have written already. I am doing this so I can vent to all of you awesome people reading this.**

***Iggy appears out of nowhere***

**Me: AHHH!**

**Harry: What?**

**Me: Iggy is here!**

**Harry: Oh**

**Iggy: Hello. I'll be staying with you guys until this story is over**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Harry & Iggy: *Snickers***

**Me: Shut up!**

**Harry: As she always forgets this I will do it. Paige no own me. She no own Iggy either. She do own the song I think. She no sadly own coolish. Amy do. She also no own her various friends. **

**Me: *growls***

**Iggy: On with the story!**

Me: Boredom, boredom, boooooredom

Harry: What are you doing?

Me: Singing about boredom

Harry: Why?

Me: Because I'm bored

Harry: That makes sense

Both: Boredom, boredom, booooredom

*Amy suddenly appears out of nowhere*

Amy: What are you doing?

Harry & Me: singing about boredom

Amy: Why?

Harry & Me: Because we're bored

Amy: Coolish!

Harry, Amy & Me: Boredom, boredom, boooredom

*Haley appears out of nowhere*

Haley: What are you doing?

Harry, Amy & Me: Singing about boredom

Haley: Fun

Harry, Amy, Haley & Me: Boredom, boredom, boooredom

*Kendall appears out of nowhere*

Kendall: What are you doing?

Harry, Amy, Haley & Me: Singing about boredom

Kendall: Why?

Harry, Amy, Haley & Me: Because we're bored

Kendall: Awesome!

Harry, Amy, Haley, Kendall & Me: Boredom, boredom, booooredom

*Erika appears out of nowhere*

Erika: What are you doing?

Harry, Amy, Haley, Kendall & Me: Singing about boredom

Erika: You should be singing about...Pudding!

*All sing about pudding*

**A/N**

**Harry: ...**

**Iggy: ...**

**Harry: Creepy**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Iggy & Harry: *face palm***

**Me: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	5. Harry's Very Not Boring Interview

**A/N I feel like ranting right now so if you don't feel like reading this, it won't hurt my feelings if you skip the rest of the AN**

**Iggy: But it might hurt my feelings! *sobs***

**Harry: Me too! *sobs***

**Me: Okay fine. Iggy and Iggy wannabe-**

**Harry: Hey!**

**Me: You can rant too. After me**

**Harry and Iggy: YAY!**

**Me: Here is my rant:**

**1) Ducks are fuzzy!**

**Hodgepodge**

**Someone thought our gym at school is 400 yards**

***poke***

**Randomness is awesome!**

**I am a girl for those of you who weren't sure**

**Frio is cold in Spanish, so the Frio River is the Cold River**

**Pencils are pointy**

**Pens are just as pointy as pencils**

**I love ribs**

**I want ribs right now**

**My friend keeps bugging me about reading 'The Hunger Games"**

**Amy knows who I'm talking about**

**My sisters are camping!**

**I get the computer (mostly) to myself**

**Karina likes the loud fireworks best**

**I have decided to put Iggy in the story too, so this is now an MR HP crossover**

**It will remain in Harry Potter though**

**It will stay here because I am too lazy to move it**

**I own nothing! **

**Love the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

**I will kidnap Total soon**

**I am not a girly girl **_**at all**_

**You can ask bookworminpeace about that last statement**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all helped this chapter go up faster**

**Harry is 14 in this story**

**I now have 2 of my friends bugging me to read 'The Hunger Games' *cough* Thomas and Kendall *cough***

**Iggy is 14 too**

**Iggy: This is my rant: **

**I like making things go boom**

**I hate safety fireworks**

**I hate Paige**

**Harry: This is **_**my**_** rant:**

**I hate Paige too**

**WWW!**

**If you don't know what that means, you need to reread the story of my life**

**Me: *sobs* You hate me?**

**Harry & Iggy: Yep**

**Me: On *sob* with *sob* the *sob* story *sob***

**(A/N I forgot about this, but I have to interview Harry for something for girl scouts, so this is a wacky interview Note: Not all boring. Amy cracked up while reading this)**

Me: How are you feeling?

Harry: Good, yet CONFINED!

Me: *Snickers* How do you and Ron get along now?

Harry: We get along well

Me: What's your favorite food?

Harry: Chicken

Iggy: Hey!

Me: *laughs for 3 hours* Okay, well what is your favorite song

Harry: F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere, anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!

Me: ...

Iggy: ...

Me: Iggy! You're only supposed to be in the author's notes! Get out! *pushes Iggy out* Okay. Why are you here?

Harry: Remember? You kidnapped me!

Me: Right...Lets sing Plankton's version!

Me & Harry: F is for fire, burns down the whole town, U is for uranium-

*Karina and Iggy appear out of nowhere*

Karina: BOMBS!

Iggy: You stole my line

*Karina and Iggy disappear*

Me & Harry: N is for no survivors.

Me: Yay!

Harry: What?

Me: That was fun!

Harry: *facepalm*

**A/N Another chapter finished**

**Iggy: Yay!**

**Me: Yay is right!**

**Harry: O_o**

**Iggy: *Giggles***

**Harry& Me: O_o**

**Iggy: *Laughs hysterically***

**Me: Okay. Karina would and does only say bombs when we sing that (it's the only part she knows) Also, Amy pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell Kendall and Thomas to stop annoying me about reading that book, and that I'll read it when I get to it.**

**Iggy: I want chicken**

**Harry: Isn't that cannibalism?**

**Iggy: Oh...I'll have a big plate of hodgepodge.**

**Me: It's not something you eat**

**Iggy: I didn't know...I'm blind**

**Harry: *Facepalm***

**Me: *Girlish giggle* You do that a lot.**

**Harry: Sigh**

***Amy appears out of nowhere***

**Amy: Ahem. Paige is not girlish at all. She hates the color pink, dresses, and pop music. She listens to Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Green Day, and so on. She also practically lives in jeans and old t-shirts. Paige also doesn't care how she looks and often throws her hair up into a ponytail without brushing it, because her mom would kill her if she left it down, and she never feels like brushing it.**

**Me: Thank you Amy, but you forgot to add that most of my music is what people would call creepy, and I love meat more than anyone I know. Also, I like mud. A lot.**

**Please review as it would make me very happy. I will accept flames, hugs virtual cookies- anything. It would all make me very happy and feel loved even if you say you hated it.**


	6. Excuse, Excuses

'SSTILLNOEXCUSEATALLBUTI'MSOOOOOOOOOOOOSORRY!!!

H: To all of you who don't speak freaky teenage girl, that roughly translates to: 'I am very sorry for not updating. There are many reasons, the main ones being band and facebook: the time waster from hell. That is still not excuse at all for not updating, but I am so sorry.'

Me: Thank you Harry

H: No problem!

Me: I am going on am even bigger hiatus now, my reasons being- My flute teacher is already trying to get me ready for region band tryouts in NOVEMBER, UIL, Pre-UIL, Festival of the Falls, band, band, band, catching up on the reading my friends want me to do, and band. Did I mention band?

H: Yes Paige, you did

Me: ...good

H: *facepalm*

Me: Yeah, I know I've given you this excuse before, but I am so busy, yet I DON'T HAVE A LIFE!!!

H: O_o

Me: deep breath...in...out...I have 15 books reserved at the library, and I would have more, but 15 is my limit at one time

A: They don't want you to kill yourself Paige... ooooooo, death by reading.... haven't heard that one before!

RG: Me either! But what happened to the poking one with the cliff?

A: Always a possibility with that one you know

RG: Yeah, I know, I live with her remember?

A: Oh yeah...

Me: *fuming*

H: Before she explodes...*posts*


	7. RAMBLES!

Me: HAI!!!

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: BRAIN DAMAGE!!! Hehe, M.G. stopped using that term, so I am continuing the legacy!!!

Harry: Why?!?!?!

Me: I have quite a bit to say today, soooo... RAMBLES!!!

Harry: Why? -headesk- Why?

Me: Please stop that Harry

Harry: NEVER!!

Me: RG!!!

RG: -runs in- Yo!

Me: Please help calm down Harry

RG: Okay!

Harry: You might want to explain who RG is-

Me: Right! RG is my ghost who's supposed to help me remember things, but she is too absorbed with Casper to help.

RG: Hey!

Me: -ignores- Casper is Amy (bookworminpeace)'s ghost, and RG's fiancé.

RG: -glares-

Amy: -walks in- -opens closet of OC's- Jannie!!! Get out here!!

Me: Jannie is my character from NaNoWriMo

H: RG IS PULLING MY HAIR!!!

RG: He insulted Casper!

Me: -blows whistle- CUT IT OUT!!!

Harry: Silence, I keel you!

RG: O_o

Amy: -eats popcorn- Nothing out of the ordinary

RG: -evil grin- should I mention-

Me: No!!!

Kendall: -appears- -laughs hysterically- Nice...one...RG!

Me: -glares-

RG: -rofl-

Me: Bad RG! -locks in ghost proof box- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kendall: You can't lock me in a ghost proof box! I'm human!

Me: Or are you?

Amy: Dun, Dun, Dunnnn!

Harry: -claps- Beautiful!!

Amy: -tackles-

Kendall: Any way, RG tricked Paige into getting married to Harry!

Me: -tackles- -accidentally lets RG out of box-

RG: I'm FREEEEEE!!!! -goes to find Casper-

Me: No you don't! -lock Kendall and RG into cage that Neither can escape from-

Kendall: At least we can plan the wedding! -pulls binder out of bag- -plans wedding-

Me: Whatever -goes to phone-

Harry: So I get the computer to myself... for now. So about the wedding... RG tricked us into getting married, and we aren't allowed to get divorced for a whole year. Grrrr...

Me: -hangs up phone- Abrakadabra muffintastic llamaberry BOOM!!!

Llamas: -appear-

Me: Hi llamas!

Llamas: Hi!

Harry, Amy, RG, Kendall: O_o

Harry: Talking... llamas?

Me: Yep! Now can I please sell your fur to make a little extra money?

Llamas: Sure, why would we mind?

Me: OH CRAP! My mom is coming! Hide! -shoves everyone into closet of OC's-

Mom: Paige? -opens door-

Me: What?

Mom: What are you doing?

Me: Writing fanfiction

Mom: Again?

Harry: -snickers-

Mom: What was that?

Me: That was me mom

Mom: Okay -leaves-

Everyone: -leaves closet-

Me: -unlocks cage-

RG: FREEDOM!!!

Kendall: -laughs-

Harry: -mutters something-

Amy: -tackles Harry-

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: -laughs- Silly Harry!

Harry: -jumps on his bed-

Me: Come on Harry! -grabs Harry- -goes to study- -wraps tape around finger- -draws on tape- It's Bob!

Dad: Why did you draw a smiley face on your finger?

Me: -shrugs-

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: Back to the room!!!

~~~~~~TIME BREAK!!~~~~~~~~~~~`

Me: -shaving llamas- -humming-

Llama: How long will this take?

Me: Not long... Done!

Llama: Finally!

Me: -uses super speed to knit a sweater-

Harry: O_o

Me: -goes to Ebay- -puts sweater for sale- Done!

Harry: WOW!! This person wants one already!! And for 500 dollars! And So do these people!

Me: -has already made 10 more sweaters- -closes sale- -sends sweaters- -receives money- Now we can get a bunk bed!!! I CALL TOP BUNK!!!

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: BRAIN DAMAGE!!!

Harry: Please stop that!

Me: NEVER!! I WILL NEVER STOP EVER!!!!!!

Amy: O_o

Kendall: ...

RG: O_O

Me: -grin-

Jannie: Okaaaaaaaaaay...

ME: DUCKS ARE FUZZY!!!!!

Harry: -tackles- stop!

Amy: Hammertime!!

Me: -cracks up-

Harry: -glares-

Me: STOP! Word count!

RG: 591 is the way we say

Amy, Kendall, Me: WORD COUNT!

Jannie: There is another way we say-

Amy, Kendall, Me: WORD COUNT!

Jannie: The other we say-

Amy, Kendall, Me: WORD COUNT!

Jannie: -is 626, that's the way we say-

All: WORD COUNT!

Harry: I question your guys's sanity more and more every day

Me: -bows- thank you!

RG: -laughs- That was fun!

Kendall: Yeah, it was!

Me: -turns on music-

All except Harry: _Now I know _

_that I can't make you stay, _

_but where's your heart? _

_but where's your heart? _

_but where's your... _

_and I know _

_there's nothing I can say _

_to change that part _

_to change that part _

_to change..._

_So many _

_Bright lights, they cast a shadow_

_but can I speak?_

_well is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_a life that's so demanding_

_I get so weak_

_a love that's so demanding_

_I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Can you see _

_my eyes are shining bright _

'_cause I'm out here_

_on the other side_

_of a jet black hotel mirror_

_and I'm so weak_

_is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete _

_a love that's so demanding_

_I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay-_

Harry: -turns off music- Ahhhh...silence

Me: Hey! I love that song!! Oh that reminded me-

Harry: Warning:Long rant

Me: -I'm so tired of all the people who think My Chemical Romance is only for Goth/ Emo people. I am neither, yet they are one of my all time favorite bands. I would relly lie people to not be so quick to judge bands that are sometimes AMAZING just because of how they look, or how other people tell you they are. Thank you. Now, I feel that I have written enough (926 words), so who would like to disclaim me today?

RG, Harry: -raise hand-

RG: I want to! -tackles-

Me: -eats popcorn that mysteriously appeared- I'll disclaim me today

RG, Harry: -don't hear-

Me: I don't own Harry, Amy, Kendall, Casper, my parents, Ebay, or My Chemical Romance. Oh yeah, Famous Last Words belongs to My Chemical Romance. However, I DO own, Bob, the llamas, RG, Jannie, and myself... BYE!!!

R&R ...or else the llamas WILL find you, and take you to llama land. It is VERY cold there.


	8. Filleeeeeeeeeeeer Chaaaaapteeeeeeeeer

Me: !!!!!!

Harry: You have waaaaaay too much time on your hands

Me: -grins- I know!

RG: ...

Me: Anyway... I finished FANG, the new Maximum Ride book, and IT ANNOYED ME SO MUCH!!!! I loved it, but, IT ANNOYED ME SO FREAKING MUCH!!!!

Harry: ...calm down Paige...

Me: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!! I TOLD YOU THAT BOOK ANNOYED ME AND IT DID!!!!

RG: I mourn your caps lock key -mourns-

Harry: -mourns-

Me: Get over yourselves already!!!

Frankie: Meow!

Me: See, Frankie agrees with me!

Harry: Talking to your cat can't be healthy...

Me: Your point?

RG: I think that was his point...

Me: But I luffles my cats!

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: BRAIN DAMAGE!!!

RG: We really need to convince M.G to take that back

Harry: Yeah...

Me: NO! I WANT!!!!

Jannie: O_o

Me: What?

Amy: -appears- All is normal normality -disappears-

Harry:...

RG:...

Me: ...Dang it! I didn't get to see if she had finished the book yet!

Jannie: I'm going to leave now! -leaves-

Me: She's weirded out isn't she?

Harry: Why wouldn't she be?

RG: Very good point!

Me: I feel like doing the disclaimer in the middle of the chapter today!

Harry: Why?

Me: I don't know! From the D to the I to the S to the CLAIMER! I don't own that much in he-re! Except for maybe RG and Jannie, but definitely not Amy or Harry!

Harry: ...

RG:...

Me: Did you like it?

Harry: ...Sure

RG: M'kay

Me: You didn't like it! -cries-

Harry: Shame on you RG, You made her cry!

RG: No I did not!!! You are so the one that made her cry!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Harry: Nuh,uh!

RG: yuh, huh!

Me: -stops crying and ends chapter-


	9. Mission: 3,000 Wordsyeah, we failed

**Me: I don't own Harry, but I **_**do **_**own RG**

Me: I have things to do, so you two are on your own for this chapter. And I want know less than 3,000 words!

Harry: What?

RG: Are you _insane?!?!?!_

Harry: -mumbles- You shouldn't have asked that

Me: Yep! -skips off-

Harry: Great, we're on our own...

RG: I know! Let's post some of the chapters she wrote at school but was too lazy to put up!

Harry: Yeah, that's a really good idea!

RG: I know!

Me: -evil grin-

Harry: -sigh- What now?

Me: Flute...high notes...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Harry: O_o

Me: But you must stay here!

Harry: Why?

Me: Because! If you are going to be in band, you have to at least somewhat learn an instrument

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why does it have to be the highest instrument in the band?

Me: -grins- Because fate is just cool like that

Harry: -glares- -glares- -glares- HA! I just glared x3 at you! I win the battle of epicalness!

Me: No, I always win!

Thomas: No! Chester the fail of a cow always wins battles of epicalness!

Me: Sure it does Thomas, sure it does

Thomas: It does!

Me: NEVER! -whacks with flute-

Thomas: -whacks with cello-

Me: Ow!

Thomas: -grins-

Me: -glares-

Thomas: -runs-

Me: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN!

Harry: O_O

RG: ...that was odd

Harry: You can say that again

RG: that again

Harry: -sigh- Do you just _try _to annoy me RG?

RG: -giggles- Yep!

Harry: I should have known...

RG: Yeah you should have...by the way, what's the word count?

Word Count: The word count is 361

RG: Thank you!

Harry: -looks through binder- Found some!

RG: Well what are you waiting for? Lets post!

Harry: You need to stop finishing your work so quickly

Me: Tell me about it!

Harry: Well, you are just too fast at-

Me: I Didn't mean literally! -glares-

Harry: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Harry: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Harry: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Harry: -sigh- Fine, you win!

Me: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: ...We are gathered here today, to mourn the death of our good friend, the exclamation key-

Me: -whacks- Be nice!

Harry: HA! It's not dead!

Me: Really? I didn't know...

Harry: -grumbles- Just shut up...

Me: NEVER!...and I do mean never...

Harry: Sadly, I know that piece of information...

Harry: That was odd...

RG: Definitely

Harry: Here's a poem!

RG: Whatever you've got, post it!

Harry: M'kay

Have you ever heard the thunder,

Crashing in the night?

Causing lots of wonder,

Causing lots of fright?

Oh, the beauty of Planet Earth,

No matter how frightening it may seem,

Nature's immense worth,

Will always seem a dream

RG: I liked it!

Harry: Surprisingly, so did I!

RG: Word count?

Word Count: 668

RG & Harry: Ugh!!!!

RG: ...

Harry: ...

RG: ...

Harry: ...

RG: ...Do you have any more of those papers?

Harry: Yeah...

Me: I'm bored

Harry: Poem for The Outsiders?

Me: Done. I'm really good at poetry, but I think I'm going to get a 50 on it

Harry: Why?

Me: Because my teacher doesn't understand that you can't give a prompt and expect it to be a good poem. Poetry comes from the heart. And to make matters worse, we had to chose a character from "The Outsiders". I chose Johnny because I could make it a sad poem. I seem to be better at those.

Harry: ...

Me: What?

Harry: You really like poetry don't you?

Me: Yeah, I do...How did you know?

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: BRAIN DAMAGE!

Harry: You really need to stop doing that

Me: NEVER!!!!!!

Harry: -hides soda- -hides coffee- No caffeine for you!

Me: -glares-

Harry: -unhides caffeine-

Me: -pats on head- Good boy!

Harry: -glares-

Amy: My poem is awesome! -gives poem- read it!

Me: -reads poem-...that was AMAZING!!!!! I can't do that with a prompt

Amy: You read fast O_o Did you really read it? Or did you scan it? -_-

Me: I read it

Harry: O_o

Casper: Wow...-looks hopeful-

Me: What?

Casper: RG?...Please?

Me: No. -whacks-

Casper: -sigh-

RG: And this is why I question your sanity

Harry: -glares-

RG: -gulp- Um....word count!

Word Count: Um...words...1000!

Harry: Yea! We're a third of the way done!

Me: -comes back-

RG: YES!! Finally!!

Me: I'll just ramble on about band for a bit. My band director was reading us this news letter about our next contest, and when some one talked, he'd start over. We got past the dress code, which was halfway down the page, and then someone whispered something, so we had to start all over. THEN, we were about to go to the next page, but alas, someone talked, so we had to go back to the beginning. We finally got through the news letter though, and we barely had enough time to play through our three pieces. Also, we all got into band late because Symphonic Band played three minutes past the bell. When we were finally able to squeeze in, Clare yells, "Symphonic Band people OUT!" It was highly amusing. And at our UIL performance, the judges thought we were too short on our staccato eighth notes, but our band director thought we weren't short enough. We showed him!

Harry: It was actually really funny

RG: It really was

Harry: Ugh! We're only at 1,192 words. WHY?!?!?!?!

RG: Hey Paige! Do you still have that conversation with Cleverbot on your computer?

Me: Yeah, why?

Harry: Because we can post it!

Me: That would be smart

Me: My name is Paige.

Cleverbot: Hi, Paige. My name is Cleverbot.

Me: What is your favorite band?

Cleverbot: I'm going to stop talking for a while.

Me: Why?

Cleverbot: Why not?

Me: Good point.

Cleverbot: Ok.

Me: Do you like llamas or cheese better?

Cleverbot: Do you like sheep that go beep?

Me: Do you like cheese?

Cleverbot: Not Swiss.

Me: Do you like llamas?

Cleverbot: Of course. Everybody likes llamas!

Me: Which do you like better?

Cleverbot: Cheese.

Me: Why?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

Me: What is your favorite word?

Cleverbot: What is your name?

Me: Paige.

Cleverbot: Waiting for you.

Me: My name is Paige.

Cleverbot: Did you really go? Ha.

Me: ????

Cleverbot: I will have to go soon.

Me: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I want to.

Me: A computer.

Cleverbot: What type of computer?

Cleverbot: What is your birth sign?

Me: Aries.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

Me: Paige.

Cleverbot: Thats pretty.

Me: I know.

Cleverbot: How would I unblock other websites?

Me: Am I random?

Cleverbot: Well, ARE you my type?

Me: Sure.

Cleverbot: Sweet. When's our birthday?

Me: April.

Cleverbot: What day?

Me: Never.

Cleverbot: Me too!

Me: Yay!

Cleverbot: Do you have a favorite song?

Me: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite song?

Me: Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.

Cleverbot: What's your favorite kind of pizza?

Me: Pepperoni.

Cleverbot: Do you like ham and pineapple on your pizza?

Me: What is your least favorite topic?

Cleverbot: Don't have one.

Me: Really?

Cleverbot: What's yours?

Me: Biology.

Cleverbot: I think you should study something else.

Me: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I ma human.

Me: Can I be cleverbot?

Cleverbot: If you ask nicely.

Me: Why can't I be Cleverbot?

Cleverbot: You are Cleverbot.

Me: But aren't you?

Cleverbot: No. I need a hug.

Me: Okay. *hugs*.

Cleverbot: *hugs back*.

Me: *hugs more*.

Cleverbot: *Hugs triple*.

Cleverbot: Who is going to win the World Cup?

Me: ME!!!!!

Cleverbot: Seriously, you couldn't play guitar even if you had hands.

Me: I do have hands. See? *shows hands*.

Cleverbot: What about your arms?

Me: Have them too.

Cleverbot: I am sure that your programming gives the illusion of your possessing opinions.

Me: I am Human, You are the computer.

Cleverbot: No, we're both human.

Me: No.

Cleverbot: We're not both human?

Me: I am human, you are not.

Cleverbot: Where do you live then?

Me: Houston.

Cleverbot: Houston Arizona?

Me: Texas.

Cleverbot: Do you have a gun ?

Me: NO!

Cleverbot: Who are you going to dance with ?

Me: No one (unfortunately).

Cleverbot: Lets talk about something else.

Me: Like what.

Cleverbot: Like this?

Me: Huh?

Cleverbot: Exactly.

Me: Okay. O_o.

Cleverbot: Okay?

Me: Huh.

Cleverbot: Huh.

Me: Pudding.

Cleverbot: RICE pudding.

Me: CHOCOLATE PUDDING.

Cleverbot: Chocolate cake.

Harry: That was really random...

Me: Yeah, I know

RG: Of course it's random...it's _Paige_

Harry: Very good point RG!

RG: Thankies, thankies! -curtsies-

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: BRAIN DAMAGE!!!

Harry: -sigh- I knew that it was coming

RG: -snickers- of course you did

Harry: I did!

Me: Whatever Harry, whatever

RG: Ooooo, so scary

Harry: AHHHHHHHH -tackles-

Me: HEY!! NO FIGHTING IN THE FANFICTION!!!!!!

RG & Harry: -stop fighting-

Me: Thank you...WORD COUNT?!?!?!

Word Count: 1,873 words ma'am

Me: No! It's not long enough!!!!

Harry: Paige, make lists for a while

Me: Okay!

Good Songs:

Thanks For the Memories by Fall Out Boy

Troublemaker by Weezer

Just Friends by Frickn' A

Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

You're Going Down by Sick Puppies

Uprising by Muse

Break by Three Days Grace

Holiday by Green Day

Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer by Elmo and Patsy

Take My Hand by The Cab

Smile by Uncle Kracker

Numb by Linkin Park

And tons more, but I just don't have the time to type them all out

Good Movies:

Better Off Dead

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Knowing

Push

17 Again

Harry Potters

New Moon

The Forbidden Kingdom (very cheesy)

Poltergeist

And I can't think of any more at this time. Please ask again later.

Favorite Names:

Azure

Aurora

Lilliana

Joseph

Noah

Millicent

Maya

Sydney

Jillian

Kellan

Things on my desk:

Whoppers container

Pens

Pencils

Lots of paper

Books

Phone

Rhyming Dictionary

Wind Chimes

Hi-Lighters

CD

Glass of water

Hole Punch

Hand Sanitizer

Thesaurus

Duster

Camera

Finger Skateboard

Band Music

Me: Can we please stop the chapter?

Harry: No. It was your idea to make it 3,000 words

Me: But it was a _bad _idea

Harry: True...

Me: Also, when do you _ever _listen to me?

Harry: Almost never

RG: She makes a very good point Harry...

Harry: -sigh- What's the word count?

Word Count: The word count is...hold on...wait one more moment...2,454 words

Me: Thank you Word Count!

Word Count: -bows-

Harry: Hey! You aren't a person! You can't bow!

Word Count: You make me so sad! -cries-

Me: It's okay word count! Don't feel bad! Harry is just tired!

Harry: Yeah right!

Word Count: -sniffles- Do you mean it?

Me: Of course!

Word Count: -hugs- Thank you

Harry: You're the word count! You can't hug!

Word Count: -sniffles- That's what you think!

Harry: O_o... why don't we just end the chapter here, shall we?

R&R?

If you do, you get a virtual baby goat! -holds out baby goat-


	10. ¡Hablamos Español!

Me: HEY EVERYBODY!

Harry: Shhh...

Me: Tiny sheep!

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: BRAIN DAMAGE!

Harry: -sigh-

Me: Okay, so you NEED to look 1Click2Fame up on Youtube. Tom's Vlogs are THE BEST! Happy birthday to me...HAHA HE'S EPIC!

Harry: Sí, es épico

Me: Sí, muy épica de hecho

Harry: Me encanta la oveja pequeña!

Me: ¡Yo también! Es tan lindo

Harry:-cara de palma-

Me: ¡El daño cerebral!

Harry: Obtenga más de eso ... por favor?

Me: Nunca, ni en un millón de años

Harry: ... Creo que tal vez quiera volver a Inglés ...

Me: Si, eso podría ser una buena idea ... y luego de enviar la traducción de nuestros amigos que no tienen idea de lo que estamos diciendo

Harry: El sonido es como un plan

Me: ¿Cambie ahora?

Harry: Sí Página, cambiar ahora ...

Me: ¡Lo tengo!

Translation:

Harry: Yes, he is epic

Me: Yep, very epic indeed

Harry: I love the tiny sheep!

Me: Me too! It's just so cute

Harry: -face palm -

Me: Brain damage!

Harry: Get over that...please?

Me: Never, not in a million years

Harry:... I think we might want to switch back to English...

Me: Yeah that might be a good Idea... and then we can post the translation for our friends who have no clue what we're saying

Harry: Sound's like a plan

Me: Switch now?

Harry: Yes Paige, switch now...

Me: Got it!

Me (normal): Yeah, it was weird...

Harry: Let's end this!

Me: OKAY! People, have a fun summer (or winter), keep reading, keep writing, keep reviewing, and learn that Spanish! Just so you know, I did NOT type the Spanish part, only the English. Harry and I went to a online translator. (:


	11. Fail of a Chapter

Harry! Get me Advil!

Harry: -hands bottle-

Me: Stupid mouth...

Harry: Explanation: She got her Herbst Appliance off yesterday, and got spacers in. The spacers hurt like Hell, and on Thursday, just as the pain is starting to go down, she gets braces.

Me: Damn orthodontist.

Harry: And to top it all off, a few days later she goes to camp!

Me: Ugh, don't remind me.

Harry: And if things don't get updated as much as you'd like, sorry, Paige is writing two new stories, and her friends won't help decide which to to finish first.

Me: -glares- Any way, I'm in too much pain to be funny right now, so we're going to post some things already written up.

Harry: Enjoy!

Me: I made up tongue twisters!

Harry: They fail

Me: Shut up

Pretty purple pandas pick pretty purple pansies

Lulu loses lost looms lost last Labor Day

Harry helps heavy hippos heave heavy heirlooms

Milly mops messy mats mooing magic

Me: I'm bored... RYHMES!

Harry: NOOOOO!

Red Bed head said

Cow how chow meow

Coo who chew loo moo kangaroo

lock mock chalk smock

Harry: This chapter fails so much, it's time to end it

Me: Agreed


	12. Sorry guys!

Me: …Wow.

Harry: Yep…

RG: This needs to be updated

Me: Yeah…wait, don't you have somewhere to be?

RG: Oh, right Casper! Bye! –leaves-

Harry: -facepalm-

Me: Well, a little life update is due

Harry: We've been busy

Me: Sort of…okay, well our band concert was two weeks ago, I've had flute lessons, a new flute teacher, a hard solo to learn in about two months, I've been preparing for chair tests –grumbles-, reading, and… surfing the net…heh. I've tried to write…some…but I'm either interrupted or decide to go work on my actual novel.

Harry: Oh, don't forget what happened!

Me: I WANT TO TELL IT!

Harry: Fine…

Me: Video games can hurt you. 'Nuff said.

Harry: Oh, and-

Me: FRANKIE! –gets cat- My sweet, my precious…

Harry: Really?

Frankie: Meow?

Me: You're soft (:

Frankie: -licks face-

Me: Thank you cat…oh, okay,can you, um, can you please stop Frankie? My face hurts…

Frankie: -bites nose-

Harry: -laughs-

Me: -smacks- On another note, as you may have noticed, I haven't been updating very often lately.

Harry: And this will most likely continue through high school, and college, and BEYOND!

Me: Oh! Go you youtube and look up: Zac Efron Singing Pokemon Theme Song…it's epic…

Amy and Izzy: -appear- You're obsessed! –disappear-

Me: No…I'm not…-cries in corner-

Harry: It's okay…

Me: -cries harder-

Harry: No, don't do that! –sigh- -plays Pokemon theme song-

Me: -squeals- I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NOONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAAAAUSE!

Harry: -sigh-

Me: Oh, and does anyone know where you can get pokemon theme sheet music for flute online? I can't find any, and I looked for hours

Harry: She's not kidding. HOURS.

Me: Sorry we're no being very funny right now.

Harry: Maybe later

Me: When it's not morning –waves- bye!


	13. Tales From US History

Paige: And now…it's time…for ADVEDTURES IN US HISTORY!

Harry: O_o

Amy: You must note we said this synchronized and in mystical Voices

Casper: -.-

Paige: Oh, yes, We did

RG: -facepalm-

A(Amy refuses to type her name 240000000 times so she just is A): Yes It is awesome

Paige: Adventure Numbero Uno! We shall journey back, a few weeks!

~~~~~Epic Flashback line~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jordan: Mitch, I'm going to STAB you

Mrs. G: Jordan, we don't threaten people in this classroom!

Jordan: That wasn't a threat!

Mrs. G: -raises eyebrow- I'm going to stab you? How is that not a threat?

Jordan: What if, what if I'm going to stab him with my love pencil?

Class: -silence-

Mrs. G: Now that's just gross

Class: -erupts in laughter-

Jordan: Not THAT way, I didn't mean it like that

Mrs. G: There's nothing wrong with your preferences

Mitch: -grossed out-

Brian: You need to come out of the closet!

~~~~~~~Epic Flash Forward Line~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy and Paige: -still laughing hysterically-

Harry: Good times, good times….

C: (because Amy also refused to type Casper's name and he is not allowed a Keyboard): -facepalm-

RG: Oh, come on! It's funny!

A: Yeah…. -smirk- Do _you_ need to come out of the closet Casper?

RG: -glares-

C: -is disturbed-

Harry: -laughs-

Paige: -smirks- Casper, we all know it's true…

RG: -raises eyebrow-

Paige: -whispers-We're just messing with him…

C: -is still disturbed- No…. just no… That's like …. No

A: Like Joseph Bond007 being slow?

Paige: -pathetic smile- What? Oh, yeah…like that…

A: -laughs- And him NOT having a red jacket

Paige: It's a SWEATSHIRT!

RG: That's just weird Paige…

Harry: -nods-

Paige: No, it's not! He always wears it! It's not weird…

A:…. I've never seen him in it….

Paige: You haven't? He wore it a ton last year, along with another sweatshirt…

C: She's only been there with him present as well… 5 times?

Harry: And it's always been fairly warm outside…

A: -shrug-

Paige: BACK TO THE FLASHBACKS…-mutters- Enough about certain people….

~~~~~~~~~~~FBOD~~~~~~~~~

Kevin: What if they attack from behind?

Mrs. G: Well, that's a good question…they jump out of the tree kike flying squirrels and…-insert gory details- Brian come here…

Brian: -walks over-

Mrs. G: I won't hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise I won't hurt you, remember that. Now –insert more gory details involving a Native American scalping Their Enemies -

Catherine: Wait, so like REAL squirrels?

Class: -dies laughing-

~~~~~~~~~~FFOD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A: Amy would like to note that FBOD means Flash Back of Doom While-

Paige: DOOM! –marches around the room- DOOM! DOOM DOOM DOOOM! DOOM! DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!

Harry: -grabs Paige and makes her take sleeping pills- It's okay…calm down…

Paige: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –hits-

Harry: Hey, no hits!

A: …. She stole the key board…

C: We would like to note that you should NOT take any unauthorized sleeping pills for you will be in danger of your life.

Paige: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- -falls asleep-

RG: I think part one is finished…for now….

Casper: I agree…

Harry: -whispers- Bye!

RG: Oh, and we know that in some of the chapters there are some spelling and grammar mistakes, such as changing no to know. Sorry.


End file.
